


Space Adventures: Luna's Unofficial Logbook

by jadetea



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: ADHD, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Every ship has a logbook to record stuff—daily travel distance, maintenance checks—but the ship computer handles most of that. I'm responsible for double checking those numbers, but therealfun is going to be here!ORThe life and times of acolony girlstowawaynewbie outlawengineer girlfriend IN SPACE!
Relationships: Zhora Leonis/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm depressed and probably won't update my most popular fic
> 
> Also me: let's write lots of stuff for a non-existent fandom
> 
> This is gonna be SoL, no real plot

Now that we aren’t being pursued all over the galaxy by an evil crime lord, I’ve finally gotten a chance to really settle in on the Falcon!

I’m actually not sure if that’s the ship’s name, but Zhora’s been teasing me a lot lately and she doesn’t need more ammo! It’s not like she’s not being mean about it…

I might have spent an hour asking Wyst about the ship’s jump drive, and another two hours asking Zhora about the kind of upgrades it could take. There may have also been an incident where I got stuck in an escape pod while tinkering with its shields until Zhora pulled me out. And another where she found me elbow deep in her door panel doing security upgrades—but I didn't get stuck that time!

I think the tipping point was when I got distracted thinking about how I could optimize the life support systems while we were in the shower. It was for a good cause! We could spend even _more_ time in the shower if I improved the hydro-recycling systems! 

Anyways, that’s sort of why I’m writing this. Zhora told me I can’t spend all my time messing with the ship or I’d burn out. Something about scheduling “working” vs “non-working” time. I told her I get _really_ antsy without stuff to do, so we tried to come up with some other stuff for me to do.

Piloting—Zhora had me try one of Wyst’s sim games first…I’m not allowed to touch the ship console now

Cleaning—It went really well! But I ran out of stuff to clean really fast…the same went for taking inventory and maintenance checks

Zhora suggested trying out bonsai, but I didn’t want to accidentally hurt her plants.

(Also it didn’t sound very interesting, but I didn’t want to tell her that)

She ended up asking me what I used to do in my free time before I met her. I told her about all my projects back home—I should probably pick some of those up the next time we visit Jessa—then she asked me if I had any hobbies that didn't involve a screwdriver.

Which is why I'm writing stuff now!

Every ship has a logbook to record stuff—daily travel distance, maintenance checks—but the ship computer handles most of that. I'm responsible for double checking those numbers, but the _real_ fun is going to be here! 

I used to keep journals when I was in school—to be honest, they were meant for tracking progress on whatever side project I had going on, but stuff about my life usually slipped in, especially when I was brainstorming. 

I have some of my more recent journals on my tablet, so I showed them to Zhora. Her reaction was… kind of interesting? Weird? 

She muttered something like "this explains a lot" then called me the cutest nerd she's ever met. We got a little…distracted, but afterwards she suggested I do something similar for the ship! 

Whose name I still don't know. 

I should fix that…later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL when you do most of your posting from mobile and can't enter custom tags.
> 
> I don't think there's WOG on this, but I don't think it's inaccurate to believe MC has ADHD/anxiety issues
> 
> So basically me.


	2. Entry 1

3157.2.47  
1835GST  
ENTRY 1 

I checked the ship's computer, and it turns out we're still signaling that we're an AstroChip delivery ship. I dug into the logs to find out the ship's actual name, but the broadcast designation changes pretty often. Does our ship have an identity crisis?

* * *

So… I womaned up and talked Zhora. Apparently the ship doesn't _have_ an actual name. The designation changes to whatever makes it easiest to dock, and they usually just refer to it as "the ship" when talking about it. She laughed a little when I mentioned what our current designation is, but didn't say to change it our anything. 

I'm kind of bummed. In holovids, having a cool ship name usually means you have better lasers. We aren't a battleship or anything, but I can probably tweak the defenses enough to outgun most pirates. 

Are space pirates a real thing? It sounds like a pretty risky way to make a living, and more so now that the Empire and Union are using the whole galaxy as a battlefield. Zhora's mentioned how jumpy military ships can be—if you're wearing the wrong colors, just _showing_ heavy weaponry is an excuse to fire.

I guess that's the kind of thing Zhora's worried about if we keep a ship name to build rep? She prefers to fly under the radar to avoid trouble… but it's so much less cool checking the (computer) logbooks for "AstroChip 25478935" than… some cool name. 

I called it the Falcon earlier, but that was because I was thinking about getting a replacement for our Falcore plasma regulator. If I replace it with something a little more modular, like a Lightray dual input model, I can save some space by combining it with the water input. It's actually pretty empty in the engine room, but I'm thinking about setting up a workstation down there.

Also I want to make a few upgrades across the board, but that's for later.

My heart won't be into making the ship more awesome when I remember it doesn't have an awesome name. Can you imagine? 

The fastest medium-class ship in the quadrant, with a synchronized 360 laser suite and full spectrum layered shield—and it's called… Dr. Spice Beverage Delivery. 

UGH!

* * *

3157.2.50  
1145GST  
ENTRY 1 ADDENDUM 

Good morning logbook! 

I don't think I'm going to keep doing that. It makes me feel like I'm dealing with the ship's record-keeping spreadsheet.

Anyways, it took me a few days BUT ZHORA SAID WE CAN NAME THE SHIP! 

And by "we" it's mostly me, since we're still going to use civilian signals to camouflage the… (drumroll) Prometheus! 

The only real change is going to be in the internal ship logs and my head, but it's still cool! 

Prometheus  
Pro-me-the-us. 

I had a couple ideas, actually but Wyst and Zhora liked this one the most. I still think the Promise would be a cool name too, but Zhora vetoed it after asking why I'd name it that.

She was really shy when we went to bed after. It turns out she vetoed the name because thinking about our promises to each other was…distracting for her, which could be dangerous on the job. 

I tested that hypothesis. Extensively. 

She had no issue paying attention to me _all night_. 

Which made us a little late to our next deal, so…she wasn't wrong? 

Oh, apparently the name also gave her some inspiration for a new gun? It's going to be our first collaboration (well, second if you count the ghost gun) on a new weapon! 

It's so much fun trading designs back and forth with Zhora. It feels like some of the competitions I did in college…except this time my partner can keep up. And doesn't try to hit on me while working. 

(Not that Zhora and I don't get flirty, but not when we're squishing our brains together.)  
(That wasn't a great metaphor.)

I dated a bit in college, but my dates were usually in different departments. The engineering majors spent _way_ too much time together—there was always a project or exam to commiserate about—for me to even think about dating any of them. Some of the… more dedicated(?) students had a poor relationship with personal hygiene, so that was a thing too. 

All that meant I couldn't really get hyped about my projects without my dates' eyes glazing over. Some could understand, but they couldn't keep up and _add_ to the ideas like Zhora could. 

I'm kind of sad because it's not Zhora's technical knowledge carrying the conversation—it's more about being interested and willing to talk ideas over, which means I was probably just boring my exes when I got excited… 

But things are different with Zhora! She designed the initial concept—like the myth, the gun is about giving power to the powerless. It's the gun part that's giving us difficulty (read: fun). 

Zhora has some stimulant serums from her plants—if we can find the right dosage, a modified ghost gun fire the serum at allies: ideally it would be like a caffeine boost for tired combatants, and a wake up call for unconscious ones. 

We're working on the delivery mechanism right now. Zhora could manufacture needles like the ones in her glove, but turning those into darts made the ammo bulky. A burst of liquid serum wouldn't work either, because the dosage would change depending on how much landed on skin. 

The current idea came from some ancient weaponry. It turns out that Zhora's a nerd too! (Though admittedly, nerding out about guns isn't all that nerdy) Nerd. That's such a strange word. 

Apparently training lasers weren't always a thing. Militaries still wanted non-lethal live-fire exercises back then, though, and this was one solution. This is back when people relied on projectile weapons, since energy weapons either didn't exist or weren't practical to make. Instead of firing lethal projections, special guns would fire rounds filled with paint that would burst on impact. 

I'm just glad we have training lasers now. These "paintballs" _sting_ , and I'd be covered in bruises if Zhora used them for my training. 

Watching Zhora change the ammo gave me an idea though! It's _almost_ worth the bruise I'm going to have on my back. 

Almost. 

The ghost gun uses magnets to launch stuff, so in theory we could fire anything we wanted. Reality restricted _effective_ ammo to stuff that was aerodynamic… but what if we didn't need our ammo to go very far? 

We did a few test shots with some apples. Even Zhora's sharpshooting skills couldn't hit a moving target, but the shot I landed from a few meters away made her stumble. She was wearing combat armor, so it didn't hurt, but in a fight it could knock someone off balance or buy time for a retreat

We tried shooting point blank—on a testing machine!—and found that an apple to the gut would be… _very unpleasant_ , but not lethal to anyone in combat armor. 

Of course, _my_ idea gave _Zhora_ an idea (acid splash grenades) which gave _me_ an idea (glue grenades) which… well, you get the point. 

Zhora and I had a _very_ late night, and for once that's not innuendo! It's also why I'm up at the crack of noon.

Oh shoot, it's past noon now. I was going to get Zhora breakfast! She was still sleeping when I left though, I should be find if I scrounge up something quick… 

BYE LOGBOOK

END ENTRY 1


	3. Entry 2

3157.2.74  
2230 GST  
ENTRY 2 

Um…

So it's been a few weeks since the last entry. This is probably going to end up being a "down time" thing. Business has been BUSY (needs caps to get the feeling across) so I haven't had time to write here. 

When I say business has been busy, I mean that the Prometheus (yay!) has been running all over the galaxy to fill orders and make deals. Most of that is on Zhora, but if I'm not knee-deep in circuit boards, I help out. 

It's kind of hard to remember to write in here when stuff is crazy like that, but maybe I can do summaries when we're less busy? It might be nice to have a record to look back on—especially since we run into the _weirdest_ things! 

Like Dr. X's slug scarf. Blech! 

We haven't run into her again, thankfully, and Zhora said there's a rumor that her weapons (holy shit she had _sentient_ bioweapons? why?!) worked against and took over the lab. 

We're not going to go check, but if it's true… well, I shouldn't celebrate that a perfectly good lab was run over by goo or something. 

Speaking of things to check on—we're about to make a quick stop at my home colony since we're in the area. 

(Zhora says we're just going because we need to refuel the ship, but _I'm_ the one who looks at the computer's logs. She totally planned on having our last run be nearby) 

I'm glad we're going to visit Jessa… but I haven't spoken to my mom since the stuff with Aunt Trinda happened. I also kind of disappeared out of nowhere, so I'm pretty sure I've been fired—not important since I have a new job, but I need to get stuff from my apartment and see what the situation with rent is. 

Wait. This is exactly why I set up my rent to pay automatically. I mean, not this reason specifically, but I'm horrible at keeping track of bills so I let my bank VI handle it. 

With occasional auditing, since I'm a responsible adult.

(I can't lie in my logbook… I totally set it and forget it with the VI.)

I had some savings, which… yeah, my apartment is _probably_ safe. Maybe I should check on that before thinking about the stuff with my mom.

* * *

3157.2.75  
1015GST  
ADDENDUM TO ENTRY 2 

Okay, quick check in: 

  1. Zhora's been putting my wages (wages? share? whatever, the money from jobs) in an untraceable account. I dropped a chunk of change into my _actual_ account, so my stuff should be safe for the next while  

  2. Jessa confirmed the rumor about Dr. X—or at least that she's dead.  

  3. My mom's been trying to put a bounty up for "my safe return home", but Jessa and/or Wyst took care of it  

  4. "Taking care of it" does not mean murdering my mother  

  5. My usual shop got a new shipment of energy condensers!  

  6. I bought a whole crate.  

  7. I bought the crate before realizing I couldn't carry the crate.  

  8. Zhora needs more sleeveless tops in her wardrobe. 



That was yesterday in a valence shell! (Zhora teases me, but I think she likes it when I'm a nerd) 

We're sticking around for another few days before going back to the grind. It's been…different, adjusting my new work cycle, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. 

I wouldn't mind it if we started getting ambushed less, though. Not that it's happened enough to be a "thing", but no one told us the downside of being known for kicking major ass… is being known for kicking major ass. 

It's not like we have a bounty or anything like that, and no one sane and/or established is dumb enough to start a fight with Polaris Arms.

The leaves us with the insane, new, and/or dumb people who think they can make a name for themselves by… I don't even know what half of them were trying to do? It doesn't help that Zhora's policy is to let the other guy shoot first to keep our noses clean (for an outlaw, at least). On top of that, she's not willing to call off deals that are super obvious traps—again, as a reputation thing. 

So far it's been more annoying than anything else, but a large part of me wants to shake Zhora and shout "EVERYONE KNOWS YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST DICK, BABE. CHILL"

* * *

3157.2.76  
1345GST  
ADDENDUM TO ENTRY 2 

Um.

If I do end up reading these later, this is a reminder that Jessa makes sneaky drinks that taste good but have _so much booze_. 

Drunk me ended up shouting about Zhora's dick, and while she's kind of embarrassed, it actually worked? Wyst is never going to let us live it down though. 

Also, Zhora isn't super hungover for once, and she said there's a special shop she wants to take me. I told her I'd already gotten all the parts I need for the ship, but then she elaborated where she's taking me… it's not a parts shop. 

I guess you could call it a shop _for parts_? Like, selling stuff meant for people's parts? Zhora just read that last line and now she's laughing.

I guess she doesn't want to go shopping for fun stuff for parts then! Just kid skdk siskfnekelsodn

* * *

3157.2.76  
2125GST  
ADDENDUM TO ENTRY 2 

Apparently I'm lighter than a crate of energy condensers. 

On the one hand, that makes me easy to pick up and take away. 

On the other hand, it makes it easy for _Zhora_ to pick me up, which is…

Um. 

Nice? Yeah, I'll go with "nice". 

Back to the first point though—apparently dear old Mom _did_ manage to hire a crew of bounty hunters to take me home. While I usually wouldn't mind a tall, fit woman carrying me around, I'd prefer that woman to be Zhora, and—at the minimum— _not a kidnapper_. 

The bounty hunters took me to their ship—they stole my first name idea!—cuffed me, and locked me in a room. That wouldn't be so bad, but they cuffed my ankles together and my arms behind my back, so hacking the door panel was slow going. 

They didn't leave a guard by the door, so I managed to sneak (okay, sneakily bunny hop) around a bit. I started moving towards the sounds of blasters once Zhora busted in, which is how I ended up flopping into the middle of a firefight. 

Which rapidly turned into a game of capture the flag. 

I was the flag. 

The woman who grabbed me in the first place had some sort of telekinesis, so she pulled me towards her first. She was oddly concerned for my welfare, and very confused when I kept trying to get to Zhora. 

After dragging me to cover for the third time, she asked why I was trying to return to my kidnappers. I gave her the short version—Zhora's my girlfriend, my mom (their employer) was the one trying to kidnap me. 

I don't know why, but that convinced her to call a ceasefire and release my cuffs. She apologized—it was weird—for the misunderstanding, and I convinced Zhora to not blow up their ship. The other bounty hunters seemed mad at the one who let me go, but she just said something about my mom lying and they backed off. 

So now I'm home, a bit bruised from being tossed around like a ball, but otherwise okay. Honestly, I'm more upset that our shopping trip got interrupted, because there were _definitely_ a few toys that caught my eye.

…I'm going to see if we have any body-safe polymers in storage.


	4. Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, that was my past… 36 hours or so? We slept in shifts to monitor the scanners, so I'm _pooped_!

3157.2.81  
2200GST  
ENTRY 3 

Woo! We're finally in open space again! 

Usually I wouldn't be so excited to be drifting in the endless expanse of the universe, but the end of our stay on Olympus-7 was ~~a little~~ a lot crazy. 

After Zhora rescued me (well, it's more like I negotiated my way out and she was there), I took a few days to transfer some of my pet (ha!) projects to the ship.

By "transfer" I mean "pout at Zhora until she helps me lift heavy things while sleeveless". There's a reason it took more than an afternoon to get everything moved over… 

Once my stuff was onboard, I pretty much shut myself in the engine room/new workshop sorting everything out. My new pet (ha! it's funny, sorry future me) project is… a cyber cat! 

I'm pretty sure that'll stop being amusing in a day or too, but I'm making a ship pet! The Promise had this green… animal? Alien? A cute thing, and it reminded me about Project Fluffy.

(Project Whiskers and Project Meow were the runner-up titles) 

Mom isn't a fan of pets (it's probably because she prefers to think of animals as test subjects…), but I've always wanted a cat! The programming was too tricky for me as a kid, though, and later on I got too busy with school, then work. I didn't spend much time at home, so I put Project Fluffy aside for other projects. 

Since I'm living the spacer life now (meaning I live where I work), Project Fluffy sounds like a good way to keep out of Zhora's hair when she's busy. I'm totally down to help her make deliveries and make stuff, but the boring stuff (negotiating deals, tracking market prices, the 'business' stuff, basically) is all hers. I don't mind helping with accounting though—if giving her a VI to take care of it counts as helping. She still does most of the accounting manually though, and only uses Jeeves to double-check her work. 

I tried to convince her to trust him by telling her Jeeves has handled my finances since college, and she just gave me a weird look. We got distracted before I could get Jeeves to show her my investment portfolio, and I've been forgetting to bring him up again. Well, future me—here's a reminder! 

Going back a bit, after the whole "almost kidnapped" event, I spent a day or two being kind of a lab hermit, and I basically only left when Zhora wanted to make a final visit to Jessa's bar. I sort-of didn't mention that it was my mom that hired the Promise to nab me—it slipped my mind, honest—and Zhora didn't ask, so I'm guessing she assumed it was just business as usual. 

Jessa closed the bar for our farewell get together so she could join in the festivities, and she ended up challenging Zhora to a drinking contest. Zhora won, of course, but that just meant she was absolutely _plastered_ when Jessa apologized for not noticing my mom directly hiring the Promise crew. 

Zhora was _not_ happy with my mother after that. There was a lot of cursing, and she was still broody after calming down. When the party wound down, I was pretty hammered, while Zhora was finally able to walk without stumbling. Jessa offered to let us crash at her apartment upstairs, but Zhora insisted on going back to the Prometheus (and she actually said the name!). Wyst took Jessa up on her offer, so it took a while to get home since we'd stop to make out every few blocks. By the time we made it to Zhora's room, I was so tired I conked out on top of the sheets. 

Jessa and Wyst called and woke me up a few hours later because Zhora was being chased by Union officers _for setting my mom's office on fire_. They hooked me up to some live feeds, and I watched in horror as my _very_ drunk girlfriend fled from the law with a body slung over her shoulders. 

She led the authorities on a wild goose chase until she vanished inside a warehouse, leaving my sedated mother behind. Most people would call it a night and go home satisfied, but not Zhora. Apparently the whole spectacle was meant to drag attention away from my mom's house so she could load it up with stink bombs. 

She was mean about it too—there's a whole bunch hidden and set to trigger every week or so, enough to keep mom occupied for _months_. Of course, with all the ruckus Zhora kicked up, we basically shot out of the space port as soon as everyone was on board. We set the ship autopilot to weave around a few nearby stops to check for tails, and once Zhora was satisfied it was clear, we jumped for open space. 

So, that was my past… 36 hours or so? We slept in shifts to monitor the scanners, so I'm _pooped_! 

Good night, future me!

3157.2.84  
1030GST  
ADDENDUM TO ENTRY 3 

I might be imagining things, but I think Zhora's avoiding me? I wanted to talk about Project Fluffy (and Jeeves!) now that things aren't hectic, but she keeps pretending to be busy (I'm the ship's engineer! We don't need half the parts she's 'busy' looking for!) and eating at different times (we usually at least have dinner together…). Is she mad at me? Did I do something??

3157.2.84  
1530GST  
ADDENDUM TO ENTRY 3 

Note to future me: taking my shirt off is a _fantastic_ method to get Zhora to pay attention to me. 

Also, it's much easier to get her to open up when she's… let's call it "relaxed". 

Apparently she was just really embarrassed about fire-bombing my mom's workplace and getting into a chase with the Union. She was also worried I'd be upset with her for attacking my mom (I'm not, it's not like Zhora actually hurt her) or for being a hypocrite (she did the _absolute opposite_ of keeping a low profile). 

It's situations like these that remind me Zhora's never been in a serious relationship. She thought I was going to leave over something as tiny as this—though, I guess it makes sense if others have left for less… It's going to take time, but I'm going to make sure Zhora knows I'm here for the long haul, and that it's way better to talk to me than hide behind work.

On that topic, I'm going to go give her some more "positive reinforcement" for opening up to me about everything.


End file.
